Megan's Tree
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: Megan has a tree, and when Kate finds out about it, a relationship blooms. Kegan:Femmeslash
1. The Tree

"Here's to my retirement!" said Joan Hunt, clinking her wine glass with that of her daughter's, Dr. Megan Hunt, and Megan's boss, Dr. Kate Murphy. Kate was only there because Megan didn't want to have to deal with a drunken mother all by herself. Megan also said she'd treat her to a movie later after her mother had gone to bed.

"Now, Kate." Joan began, taking a sip of her wine. "Did Megan or I ever tell you about the time she put the bird in the freezer, and I found it?" Kate laughed, and Megan shook her head.

"Mother, do you always have to do this?" asked Megan, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why not?" exclaimed her mother, who continued talking to Kate about the time she found the bird that Megan had put in the freezer. "Apparently, Kate thinks it's funny." Joan continued, and Megan poured herself another glass of wine. Just as Joan got to the part where she was talking about 'the jury still being out on that' on whether or not Megan might grow up to be a serial killer, a mischievous smile came across Megan's face.

"Excuse me a moment you two, I'm going to step outside." Megan said, taking a sip of wine and kicking her shoes off. Kate didn't seem to notice that anything was up, but Joan certainly did.

"Megan! Megan Hunt! Come back here!" shouted Joan to the outside, moving closer to the screen door. It was too late though, Megan had run off and her mother knew exactly where. Kate, who had just taken the final sip of her wine glass wasn't really paying attention to what was going on until she heard Joan shouting. "Joan!" Kate said, coughing and nearly choking on her wine. "What's going on?"

Megan's mother came back inside and briefly told Kate about Megan and this thing that she does. "Ever since her father died, whenever she didn't want to hear me fuss or wanted out of a conversation, she'd kick her shoes off and run out into the yard. For a while I never knew where she went. Then one day when she had run off, I went looking for her and I found her jacket hanging on a tree branch. I looked up at the old tree over there" Joan was now pointing to a tall, old oak tree way in the back of her yard. "There she was…just sitting there looking up at the sky. It was a means of escape for her." Joan went back to doing her own thing now, moving their plates from dinner into the dishwasher and taking a sip of her wine. "She ruined quite a few dresses that way…" Joan wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying now, but Kate held onto every word.

"I think I'll go talk to her. I bet I can get her to come down." Kate said, kicking her own shoes off. She walked out into the backyard, and then saw the tree Joan had been talking about. She saw a single foot dangling from a tree branch, and moved toward where she saw Megan.

"What was that all about?" asked Kate, beginning to climb the tree. She really didn't see how Megan was able to do it these days. "Did she tell you the story of how it began?" Megan asked, helping Kate up to the branch she was sitting on. Kate nodded, and Megan smiled a rather weak smile. "I used to do it to escape from her. She would go into these rages, and I just couldn't stand it. Now, I just do it to piss her off and I still get to be away from her." Kate giggled, and asked, "So she still thinks you are using this as an escape?" Megan nodded, looking up at the stars. "Sometimes, when I'm over here I'll come out here just to see if I can still climb this old tree. I took Lacey up here once, too. But, I've grown to move past the whole 'escape tree' phase. I think when I was younger; it helped me feel closer to my dad."

Kate nodded, and just sat there, listening to Megan talk. She too looked at the stars, thinking about her own parents. "Also, it makes me feel like a kid" said Megan, interrupting Kate's thought.

Megan suddenly felt a vibration, and looked at her phone. "Oh, mother's gone to bed." She said, showing Kate the text message from her mother. "Come on, let's go in." She said, putting her phone back in her pocket and beginning to climb down the tree. "If we stay out here another 30 minutes she'll come out here in her nightgown and slippers, and I don't think I can have you see that side of her. Not just yet, anyway." Megan climbed down from the tree, and helped Kate down as well, noting the scrapes on Kate's knee as she hit the ground.

"We need to make sure we get that cleaned up when we get inside." Megan said, pointing to Kate's bloodied knee as they walked in. "Oh" said Kate, looking down at her wound. "I didn't even feel it. I guess after so many scraped knees as a kid, I don't even recognize it anymore."

Megan had Kate sit on one of the barstools while she said good-night to her mother and got some antiseptic and band-aids. "I almost expected you to bring out a full emergency kit, Megan. Since you were a doctor since you were a kid and everything." Kate said, laughing, until she felt the sting of the alcohol on her cut. She hissed at it, but felt more at ease when she felt the cool Neosporin go on her knee, followed by a band-aid. Kate felt Megan's soft fingers brush up against her knee as she put the band-aid on her. Her thoughts then began to wonder about Megan's parasthesia; and other things as well…

"Scientist" Megan said, knocking Kate out of her brief day dream. "I'm sorry, what?" Kate asked, looking down at Megan. "I said I was a scientist since I was a kid. Not a doctor." Megan then stood up and threw away the trash, and placed the small first aid kit under the sink. "Now", Megan said, taking Kate's hand, and escorting her to the couch. "How about that movie?"


	2. The gasp heard around the world

**Who is the first to wake? Let's find out!**

It was late whenever Kate and Megan finally went to sleep. They had meant to go home after watching the movie, but somewhere in between the climax of the movie and the romantic yet awkward kissing scene, they had fallen sound asleep in each other's arms.

Joan was the first to wake the next morning, and she had a small heart attack when she saw the 'slightly' compromising position the two women were in the next morning. It was the gasp heard 'round the world, and it woke both women up; who were still stiff from the night before and the position they had lain in, but they managed to get to a semi-seated position. Joan looked frantic at the two women, but they didn't seem to notice much, if anything.

"What have you girls done?" Joan asked, taking a seat on a nearby chair, her hand still clasped to her heart. Kate was the first to look up over the couch at Joan, and smiled, not really noticing how her legs were intertwined with Megan's still, and she was still half-way leaning on Megan. "All we did was watch a movie, Joan…" Kate said, realizing she was still at Megan's mother's house.

Megan had begun to drift back off to sleep, because of the way she was situated; her head was lying right on Kate's cleavage, which was mighty comfortable. "Megan! What are you doing? Sit up!" Joan was standing over the couch now, prodding Megan, trying to rouse her from her stupor.

Megan half-sat up, realizing there was a person next to her, and said in a coarse voice, "What mother? Is something wrong?" Megan then realized her predicament. She was in her mother's house…she could have sworn she and Kate went their separate ways after they watched the movie, but apparently that wasn't so. Megan looked at her mother, and then looked at Kate. She then looked at how her legs and Kate's legs were still intertwined, but made no move to sit up.

"Ok, so we slept over…what's the big deal?" Megan asked, moving her now asleep arm to wake it up. "What's the big deal? I want to know what happened here last night?" Kate laughed, thinking it was hilarious that Joan would now think that she and her daughter would…were…holy shit…did they?

Megan was now furious, because the LAST thing she wanted was for her mother to be prying into her private life… Megan knew nothing had gone on between them, so she proudly told her mother exactly what had gone on.

Joan looked at her daughter with fury in her eyes.

Megan said nothing.

Joan continued to look…

Megan still said nothing.

"I'm waiting" said Joan, as if waiting for one of the jury to give a statement of guilty or not guilty.

"Well there's your answer" Megan said smartly, loving it when she could piss her mother off so easily.

"That wasn't an answer! That was just silence!" Joan cried, practically enraged her daughter could do something like this to her.

"Exactly" stated Megan. Kate was confused, but was now coming around, realizing what Megan had meant by her silence. Joan cocked an eyebrow. "What do you…"

"Mom, I said exactly what happened. NOTHING. That's because nothing happened last night! We obviously fell asleep sometime during the movie, and didn't realize it until you came out here and started screaming at us!"

Joan was speechless. Kate smiled, almost proud Megan could come up with something so simple, that was so…conniving.

"Well, I…well then Megan, I apologize. My assumption was wrong, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you two were…were…" Joan trailed off and just left it at that, heading into the kitchen for some coffee to help mend the headache that was beginning to spring itself up.

Kate just giggled a soft laugh, and went to get up, but felt something pinning her down. She looked down and on her chest was Megan's head once again, and Kate could only hear a soft "its fine. Go back to sleep." Kate smiled and looked upward, mouthing a 'thank you' to God, and laid her head back down, falling to sleep in a matter of moments.

Joan came back into the living room with her newspaper in one hand and her coffee in the other. She was heading back to her room, and when she saw the two women sleeping there again, she let out a sigh; saying, "you've got to be kidding me."

**Stay tuned!**


	3. The Fitting Room

**So, I think this is going to be the last chapter for this story. I know, sad day, but the ending really just fits. I'm leaving it T rated because there's only a kiss *spoiler* and a nipple reference *double spoiler*. I hope you enjoy it. **

Kate woke up to find Megan sitting up on the couch watching her sleep, and Kate wasn't sure if she should be scared or should feel a sense of awe. "How long was I out?" She asked yawning, before stretching her arms out.

"Oh I just woke up too, so I don't really know how long we slept after Mother's…tirade." Megan said, pausing as she tried to find a word to describe her mother's reaction. Megan stood up and went to go towards the kitchen, stopping to stretch her body for a moment.

Kate watched Megan stretched, wondering if she'd noticed the fabulous curve of Megan's ass before… she did not know how truly flexible Megan was… "Oh I should have done yoga this morning" Megan said, bending over backwards to get some of the kinks out of her lower back.

Kate just watched in awe…

"I didn't know you did yoga" Kate said, curious now as to HOW flexible this woman was and how flexible she was willing to be with her…Kate shook away the thought. She was Megan's boss, and she REALLY shouldn't be thinking things like this.

But they'd already slept together, so what was the harm in—"Kate would you like to go shopping with me today? I need a new gown for this upcoming event, and if I find one I will most definitely need some help"—Megan swallowed, "getting it on."

Kate's eyes bulged out for a moment, and then went back to normal. The thought of her…them…it sent a chill down Kate's spine, making it tingle in places she thought never could tingle like that.

"I um" Kate was struggling for her words now. "Sure I'll go."

_What the hell? Where did that come from? _Kate was shocked at herself for saying such a statement. Even SHE knew not to venture that far. But she had; she had crossed the Rubicon and now there was no turning back.

Megan was stunned for a moment herself, not realizing Kate was going to say yes, so she stumbled for a moment as well. "I...uh um…oh, ok. Well that's great! Should we do lunch? I have nothing better to do, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind eating."

Kate nodded her head in agreement, and the two women lounged around while they fixed something to eat. Just as Megan was about to take a bite of her sandwich, Kate got a brilliant idea and handed Megan a paper towel.

"What is that for?" Megan asked, setting it down on the counter. She still hadn't gotten to take a bite of her sandwich yet.

"Let's eat them in your tree!" Kate said, a huge smile creeping along her face. Megan smiled and said, "I'd like that", so the two women wrapped up their sandwiches, mixed some fruity drinks, put it in an old picnic basket Joan had, and went outside.

Megan was the first to climb the tree while Kate held the basket. Then, Megan grabbed the basket from Kate so she could climb up. When both women were situated comfortably enough and laughing at themselves, they took out their sandwiches and ate in peace. "Where did you get this brilliant idea anyway, Kate?" Megan asked, looking around the tree, noticing not a single thing had changed on it.

"I just happened to look outside, and there it was. I guess it was calling us in a way." Kate took a bite of her sandwich as she finished her statement and sighed, loving the tranquility and serenity of being outdoors and just enjoying a homemade sandwich.

The two women sat and talked for a little while, discussing everything from work to men, to Lacey to Joan, and back to work. Right around 2:15, Megan looked at her watch and said, "Oh look at the time. I guess we need to get a move on if we are going to get any shopping done." Kate smiled, and they climbed down from the tree, leaving it for another day.

They shared a car on their way to the mall; Megan drove, and Kate didn't mind at all. When they arrived, their first stop was Orange Julius, and Kate bought them each an original Orange Julius. "What was that for?" Megan asked, thanking Kate and taking her drink. "It's just a thank you for driving us here and just being you." Megan gave Kate a sort of half-hug that was rather impromptu, but was appreciated nonetheless.

The two women made their way over to Dilliard's and went to the second floor. "Is this REALLY where you buy all your evening gowns?" Kate asked, looking around at the hundreds of prom dresses and evening gowns the store had. Megan shrugged, stating, "So I like semi-designer dresses. The official people don't need to know that, as long as I look good." Kate only smiled at Megan, following her as she searched for a dress.

When she found one, Kate couldn't take her eyes off the color. The dress was bright red, and it had a sheen about it that really suited Megan. The dress was an off-the-shoulder dress, and was low cut, but not too much so. Not only that, but it was the perfect length, going just past the knee, at the perfect part of the thigh.

Kate's jaw hit the floor when she laid eyes on the dress. She just couldn't believe…

"Will you help me try it on?" Megan asked, blushing ever so slightly. Kate could only nod, because she knew Megan would look absolutely sensational in the dress. The two women found a dressing room and Kate sat in the chair that was on the inside of the 'room' and watched as Megan stripped down before slipping into the dress.

Megan had the dress pulled about half-way up, and then she did the unthinkable.

With hardly anywhere else to move, Megan unhooked her bra and removed it right in front of Kate, not really paying any mind to it.

Megan had no idea what she was doing to Kate.

Megan pulled the dress up and had it so it fit her, but asked Kate to zip her up in the back. Kate, who was still in shock from seeing Megan's bare chest, had to shake herself out of it because she was sitting there like a lump on a log while Megan stood in front of her with her back facing to her.

"Um, yeah" Kate said, standing up behind Megan, all six feet of her nearly towering over her. Kate didn't realize how short Megan actually was without heels on. She zipped up the back of Megan's dress and let her fingers linger on the soft skin of Megan's back for a moment, the feel of Megan's supple skin burning a memory into Kate's brain.

Megan turned around, and faced Kate, asking her, "What do you think?" while she looked down at the dress.

Kate looked Megan up and down, left and right. Her mouth was dry and she just wanted to grab Megan and kiss her square on the lips. Instead of doing that, she continued to look at Megan in the dress, and said, "It looks absolutely fantastic on you! I don't know how you ever went without it before."

Kate could have kicked herself, until she heard Megan say these words: "Ok, good. Now let's get one for you!"

All time froze for Dr. Kate Murphy at that moment. Did she just hear Megan right? Apparently she had, because Megan was already unzipping the dress and putting her own clothes back on.

When they stepped out of the dressing room, Kate followed Megan and watched her put the dress back, and then asked, "Are you not going to get it?" Megan shrugged for a moment, saying, "I want to look at some others for a moment."

The two women searched and searched for a dress for Kate, finally settling on a black dress with gold trimming that was hardly noticeable from a few feet away. The dress was form fitting in all the right places, and it was strapless.

The dress hit the floor, and even with heels on, Kate knew there might be a train going with it whenever she walked. The two women grabbed the dress and headed back to the fitting room, each of them holding a dress in hand.

Megan had found another dress, one that was navy blue, and had only one strap that went across her chest; almost like a toga, but fit better. Megan slipped it on, and then realized that Kate was having some difficulty with her dress, so she volunteered her assistance.

Kate felt insanely awkward, but she didn't let it get to her. She had gotten the dress about as far as her ass, and made above her belly button, but something was caught on something else, and she got a little mad.

Suddenly, Kate felt a pair of small, warm hands on her mid-back, and she looked in the mirror in front of her, seeing Megan working behind her. Megan inched the dress up her figure, and stopped right at the base of Kate's breasts. "You're going to have to take this off" Megan said, referring to Kate's bra. Kate really didn't want to, but agreed, and allowed Megan to pop the clasp on the back as she shimmied it off.

Megan looked in amazement at Kate's chest, wondering to herself why she had never let herself have the pleasure of motorboating those two, but then realized Kate was blushing and she was ogling, so Megan continued with her task. Megan pulled the dress up in the back as Kate pulled it up in the front and Megan walked in front of Kate as if to inspect the dress and nearly fainted from the epic beauty that was standing before her.

"I-I-you're absolutely gorgeous. I mean, there really aren't words to describe how beautiful you look" Megan stated, stuttering lightly.

This time, Kate blushed about three shades of red, and looked down at the dress. "Ok…let's get this thing off now." Megan didn't know why Kate was in such a hurry to get out of the dress, but she sure didn't mind helping her, because it meant having the chance to see her mostly naked again.

Kate slipped the dress down under her chest and managed to slide it about halfway down her torso before it got caught again. Megan was behind her and realized that the problem wasn't in the back, but in the front. The tag was caught in the miniature zipper, and part of the inner seam had gotten itself caught too, so Megan had Kate back up against the wall as her tiny fingers worked blindly on the inside of the dress, feeling their way across Kate's torso and trying to undo the mishap.

Kate thought she might die at this point. She could feel Megan's hot breath on her chest, and she could most definitely feel how it was beginning to make one of her nipples hard. She hoped Megan didn't notice.

Megan did in fact notice, but she wasn't going to tell Kate. She loved what she was doing to her, and when she fixed the problem it would all be over, so she took her time, fixed the problem, and just watched Kate shimmy out of the dress.

Kate had just put her bra back on when she noticed Megan hanging up the dress. Kate was still nearly backed up against the wall, but there wasn't too much space to move, so she stayed where she was.

"I did notice, by the way." This was Megan's only statement as she hung up the dress, her voice hinting at what had just happened. Megan looked over her shoulder at Kate, who was still blushing, and looking down on the floor for her shirt.

Megan moved over to where Kate was standing, forcing her to be backed up against the wall, and Megan traced a line with her finger up Kate's arm, and across Kate's chest, sending up goosebumps along with it. Megan then leaned Kate's head slightly toward hers and planted a kiss square on Kate's full lips.

Kate had no clue what was going on at this point, and she didn't know why she was letting herself reciprocate the kiss, but she was. She was truly enjoying it, so she grabbed Megan's lower back, pulling her closer, and continued to kiss her for the next few minutes, not caring that she was now only clad in her bra and panties.

The two women finally broke the kiss, the two of them breathing heavy trying to catch their breath, and then quickly scrambled for Kate's clothes so they could leave.

Things weren't really awkward between them, but they knew there were plenty of other women nearby in that same vicinity, and they had definitely not planned for that to happen.

They slipped out of the dressing room area, and Megan quickly decided on which dress to buy while Kate put hers back on the rack. Megan decided on the red one, which cost a little more, but she didn't care. With the experience she'd had with Kate in the dressing room, she'd pay any amount to have that again.

Megan met up with Kate at the elevator, and they climbed on it together. Just as the doors closed, both Kate and Megan looked at each other, and then busted out laughing.

This was the blooming of an interesting relationship.

**The End.**

**How'd you like it? I know I sure enjoyed writing it. You know this was originally supposed to be a two chapter thing document? I guess not. R&R please and look for more Kegan stories to come!**


End file.
